Performance characteristics of a semiconductor device may be impaired if a channel fin of the semiconductor device has a substantial downward dip at a bottom surface that is adjacent oxidation growth. For example, such a downward dip in a channel fin may result in a channel region that is imprecisely controlled by an adjacent gate electrode. As an example, the semiconductor device may experience short-channel effects and/or drain induced barrier lowering.